Star Wars Episode 6 - Return of the Jedi (Julian14bernardino Style)
Julian14bernardino's Movie-Spoof of "Star Wars Episode 6 - Return of the Jedi" Cast * Luke Skywalker - Hiro Hamda (Big Hero 6) * Darth Vader - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * Anakin Skywalker - Kristoff (Krozen) * Princess Leia - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Han Solo - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Chewbacca - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Ben Kenobi - Shifu Hoffman (Kung Fu Panda) * C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) * Stormtroopers - Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans (Frozen and Various Movies) * Lando Calrissian - Mr. Dumpty (Babes in Toyland) * Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) * Boba Fett - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Jabba the Hutt - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Wicket - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Ewoks - Various Mice * Qui-Gon Jinn - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Mace Windu - Easter Bunny (Rise of the Guardians) * and more Movie Used: *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) Footage Disney Footage *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Frozen (2013) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book (2003) Dreamworks Footage *Kung Fu Panda *Rise of the Guardians MGM Footage *Babes in Toyland (1997) *Tom and Jerry Episodes *Tom and Jerry Movies Quotes Quote 1 *steps out of his shuttle on the Death Star. *The Wicked Coachman: Lord Vader. This is an unexpected pleasure. We are honored by your presence. *Yokai: You may dispense with the pleasantries, Commander. I am here to put you back on schedule. *The Wicked Coachman: I assure you, Lord Vader, my men are working as fast they can. *Yokai: Perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them. *The Wicked Coachman: I tell you that this station will be operational as planned. *Yokai: The Emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation. *The Wicked Coachman: But he asks the impossible! I need more men! *Yokai: Then perhaps you can tell him when he arrives. *The Wicked Coachman: alarmed Prince Hans's coming here? *Yokai: That is correct, Commander, and he is most displeased with your apparent lack of progress. *The Wicked Coachman: We shall double our efforts. *Yokai: I hope so, Commander, for your sake. The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am. Quote 2 *Khan and his entourage catch Honey Lemon rescuing Tadashi *Tadashi Hamada: Hey, Jabba. Look, Jabba, I was just on my way to pay you back, but I got a little sidetracked! It's not my fault... *Shere Khan: English It's too late for that, Solo. You may have been a good smuggler in the business, but now you're Bantha fodder! *Tadashi Hamada: Look... *Shere Khan: guards Take him away! *Tadashi Hamada: dragged away by the guards Shere Khan... I'll pay you triple! You're throwing away a fortune here! Don't be a fool! *Shere Khan: Honey Lemon being led away by Tadasha in disguise Wait! Bring her to me. *Tadashi Hamada: to Shere Khan We have powerful friends. You're gonna regret this. *Shere Khan: grinning Of that, I'm sure. But, in the meantime... *Honey Lemon: Shere Khan's tongue before her face, turns away in disgust Ugh! *Bayman: his head away Oh, I can't bear to watch! Quote 3 *Hans has arrived on the Death Star. *Prince Hans: a kneeling Yokai Rise, my friend. *Yokai: The Death Star will be completed on schedule. *Prince Hans: You have done well, Lord Yokai. And now I sense you wish to continue your search for young Skywalker. *Yokai: Yes, my Master. *Prince Hans: Patience, my friend. In time, he will seek you out. And when he does, you must bring him before me. He has grown strong. Only together can we turn him to the dark side of the Force. *Yokai As you wish. *Prince Hans: Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen. wickedly Quote 4 *is in Olaf's hut. Olaf is pacing back and forth. Hiro is looking at him with a mixture of sadness and pity. *Olaf: That face, you make. Look I so old to young eyes? *Hiro Hamada: hurriedly No! Of course not. *Olaf: good-naturedly I do. Yes, I do. Hmm, sick, have I become. Old and weak. at Hiro When 900 years old, you reach, look as good, you will not, hmm? again, coughs, walks over to his bed. Soon, will I rest, yes. Forever sleep. Earned it, I have. into his bed *Hiro Hamada: Master Olaf, you can't die. *Olaf: Strong, am I with the Force...but not that strong. Twilight is upon me, and soon night must fall. That is the way of things...the way of the Force. *Hiro Hamada: But I need your help. I've come back to complete the training. *Olaf: No more training, do you require. Already know you that which you need. *Hiro Hamada: Then I am a Jedi. *Olaf: trying to speak Not yet. One thing remains: Vader. You must...confront...Vader. Then, only then, a Jedi, will you be. And confront him, you will. *Hiro Hamada: in agony Master Olaf...is Darth Yokai my father? *Olaf: away from Luke Rest, I need. Yes, rest. *Hiro Hamada: pleading Olaf, I must know. *Olaf: Your father, he is. looks away Told you, did he? *Hiro Hamada: Yes. *Olaf: Unexpected, this is, and unfortunate. *Hiro Hamada: surprised Unfortunate that I know the truth? *Olaf: No. to face Hiro Unfortunate that you rushed to face him. That incomplete, was your training. That not ready for the burden, were you. *Hiro Hamada: I'm sorry. *Olaf: to speak as voice gradually grows softer Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware: Anger, fear, aggression - the dark side, are they. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. now Hiro...Hiro...do not... to speak Do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor...or suffer your father's fate you will. Hiro... leans in close ...when gone am I, the last of the Jedi, will you be. Hiro...the Force runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned. Hiro... great effort ...There...is...another...Sk...Sky...walker... dies, then disappears into thin air Quote 5 *has passed into The Force, Hiro is sitting outside his hut with Sven *Hiro Hamada: I can't do it, Sven. I can't go on alone. *Shifu Hoffman: emanates from nowhere Olaf will always be with you. himself as a spirit walking nearby *Hiro Hamada: Shifu! Why didn't you tell me? You told me Yokai betrayed and murdered my father. *Shifu Hoffman: Your father was seduced by the dark side of the Force. He ceased to be Kristoff and became Darth Yokai. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I told you was true, from a certain point of view. *Hiro Hamada: incredulously A certain point of view? *Shifu Hoffman: Hiro, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view. Kristoff was a good friend. When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot. But I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought that I could instruct him just as well as Sven. I was wrong. *Hiro Hamada: There is still good in him. *Shifu Hoffman: He's more machine now than man. Twisted and evil. *Hiro Hamada: I can't do it, Ben. *Shifu Hoffman: You cannot escape your destiny. You must face Darth Yokai again. *Hiro Hamada: I can't kill my own father! *Shifu Hoffman: resigned Then the Emperor has already won. You were our only hope. *Hiro Hamada: Yoda spoke of another. *Shifu Hoffman: The other he spoke of is your twin sister. *Hiro Hamada: But I have no sister. *Shifu Hoffman: nods Mm. To protect you both from Prince Hans, you were hidden from your father when you were born. Prince Hans knew, as I did. If Kristoff were to have any offspring, they would be a threat to him. That is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous. *Hiro Hamada: sudden realization Honey Lemon! Honey Lemon's my sister! *Shifu Hoffman: Your insight serves you well. Bury your feelings deep down, Hiro. They do you credit, but they could be made to serve the Emperor. Quote 6 *has stepped out of the Ewok party. Honey a joins him. *Honey Lemon: Hiro, what's wrong? *Hiro Hamada: Honey Lemon, do you remember your mother? Your real mother? *Honey Lemon: Just a little bit. She died when I was very young. *Hiro Hamada: What do you remember? *Honey Lemon: Just images, really. Feelings. *Hiro Hamada: Tell me. *Honey Lemon: She was very beautiful. Kind, but sad. Why are you asking me all this? *Hiro Hamada: I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her. *Honey Lemon: Hiro, tell me. What's troubling you? *Hiro Hamada: Yokai's here. Now, on this moon. *Honey Lemon: How do you know? *Hiro Hamada: I felt his presence. He's come for me. He can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go. As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and our mission here. I have to face him. *Honey Lemon: Why? *Hiro Hamada: He's my father. *Honey Lemon: shocked Your father?! *Hiro Hamada: There's more. It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the Alliance. *Honey Lemon: Hiro, don't talk that way! You have a power I don't understand and could never have. *Hiro Hamada: You're wrong, Leia. You have that power too. In time you'll learn to use it as I have. The Force is strong in my family. My father has it. I have it and... directly at Leia My sister has it. for the words to sink in Yes. It's you, Leia. *Honey Lemon: astonished I know. Somehow, I've always known. *Hiro Hamada: Then you know why I have to face him. *Honey Lemon: No! Hiro, run away, far away! If he can feel your presence, then leave this place! I wish I could go with you. *Hiro Hamada: No, you don't. You've always been strong. *Honey Lemon: But why must you confront him? *Hiro Hamada: Because there is good in him. I've felt it. He won't turn me over to the Emperor. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try. Honey Lemon on the cheek, then leaves *Tadashi Hamada: Hiro leave Hey, what's goin' on? *Honey Lemon: Nothing. I just want to be alone for a little while. *Tadashi Hamada: Nothing? Come on, tell me. What's goin' on? *Honey Lemon:distressed I... I can't tell you! *Tadashi Hamada: angrily What, could you tell Luke? Is that who you could tell? *Honey Lemon: in Pinkie Pie's voice I-- away from Han *Tadashi Hamada: angrily, and starts to storm away, but stops, and returns to Honey Lemon a moment later I'm sorry. *Honey Lemon: against Tadashi Hold me. Quote 7 *surrenders himself to Yokai. *Yokai: PrinceHans has been expecting you. *Hiro Hamada: I know, father. *Yokai: So, you have accepted the truth. *Hiro Hamada: I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father. *Yokai: retort That name no longer has any meaning for me. *Hiro Hamada: It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. off to the side of the passageway, away from Vader That was why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now. *Yokai: Hiro's lightsaber, which he turns on, and finds that the glowing blade is light blue I see you have constructed a new lightsaber. Your skills are complete. off the lightsaber again Indeed you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen. *Hiro Hamada: Come with me. *Yokai: Obi-Wan once thought as you do. You don't know the power of the dark side! I must obey my master. *Hiro Hamada: I will not turn. And you'll be forced to kill me. *Yokai: If that is your destiny. *Hiro Hamada: Search your feelings, father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you! Let go of your hate! *Yokai: It is... too late for me, son. Prince Hans will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now. *Hiro Hamada: resigned Then my father is truly dead. Quote 8 *Prince Hans: Welcome, young Hamada, I have been expecting you. You no longer need those. the Force to detach Hiro's cuffs Guards, leave us. Hans's guards leave the room I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time, you will call me master. *Hiro Hamada: You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my father. *Prince Hans: Oh no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken. About a great many things. *Yokai: Hiro's lightsaber to Prince Hans His lightsaber. *Prince Hans: Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon, much like your father's. By now you must know that your father can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be with you. *Hiro Hamada: You're wrong. Soon I'll be dead, and you with me. *Prince Hans: laughing Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet? Yes, I assure you, we are quite safe from your friends here. *Hiro Hamada: Your overconfidence is your weakness. *Prince Hans: back at Hiro Your faith in your friends is yours. *Yokai: It is pointless to resist, my son. *Prince Hans: Everything that has transpired has done so, according to my design. Your friends, out there on the sanctuary moon, are walking into a trap, as is your Rebel fleet. It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them. mockingly Oh, I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive. Quote 9 *Yokai: for Luke in Prince Hans's chamber You cannot hide forever, Hiro. *Hiro Hamada: I will not fight you. *Yokai: Give yourself to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for... pauses Sister!. So, you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her too. Shif was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will. *Hiro Hamada: himself, takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber NEVER! Vader ferociously, and as the lightsabers swing and clash 38 times, Hiro eventually ends up backing Yokai onto a railing and cutting off his arm. He stands over Yokai for a moment *Prince Hans: laughing Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side! *Hiro Hamada: at Yokai's severed hand, but turns off his light blue lightsaber, then turns to face Yokai, throwing away his lightsaber Never. I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You have failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me. *Prince Hans: angrily So be it... Jedi! Quote 10 *refuses to give in to Palpatine's demands and disarms himself. *Prince Hans: his hands toward Luke If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed. lightning bolts at Hiro causing him to fall to the floor in agony. Yokai gets up and stands next to Prince Hans, watching. Young fool. Only now, at the end, do you understand? another round of lightning Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side! You have paid the price for your lack of vision! shooting lightning *Hiro Hamada: in agony Father, please! Help me! *Prince Hans: Now, young Hamada... you will die. lightning blasts *Yokai/Kristoff: back and forth at Hiro and Prince Hans (in Jafar's voice) No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Prince Hans from behind and throws him down into the reactor shaft, with Prince Hans letting out a Wilhelm scream and a Goofy yodel *Prince Hans: Wahey-he-he-hey! Yahey! Quote 11 *redeemed Kristoff is dying in Hiro's arms *Yokai/Kristoff: Luke, help me take this mask off. *Hiro Hamada: But you'll die! *Kristoff: Nothing can stop that now. Just for once, let me look on you with my own eyes. carefully removes Yokai's mask to reveal Kristoff's disfigured face underneath. Now...go, my son. Leave me. *Hiro Hamada: No, you're coming with me. I won't leave you here. I've got to save you! *Kristoff: smiles You already have, Hiro. You were right. You were right about me... Tell your sister... you were right... dies *Hiro Hamada: Father... I won't leave you. Soundtrack *1. Main Title (The Story Continues) *2. Into the Trap *3. Luke and Leia *4. Parade of the Ewoks *5. Han Solo Returns (At the Court of Jabba The Hutt) *6. Lapti Nek (Jabba's Palace Band) *7. The Forest Battle *8. Rebel Briefing *9. The Emperor *10. The Return of the Jedi *11. Ewok Celebration and Finale (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wva *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wva *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia * Hiro's new lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire sixth movie. * Yokai's lightsaber will be red and will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire sixth movie. * This will use the audio and footage for Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi and sound effects and music throughout the entire sixth movie, because Hiro's lightsaber will be light blue throughout the entire sixth movie. Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Star Wars Spoofs